In a radar system, multiple transmit antennas may be used to increase radar angular resolution. Properly placed transmit antennas create a similar effect as having more receive antennas by creating so called “virtual antennas”. Those systems are usually denoted as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) systems. The antennas are operated in sequence during transmission and the receiver processes the sequential transmission to determine the range and angle of arrival of a reflected signal. MIMO radar systems may be used for example in cars or other motor vehicle as part of an adaptive driver assistance system. Such a car radar system may typically be a frequency-modulated continuous-wave (FMCW) radar system which uses a linear frequency modulated sweep signal in transmission. The transmitted signal is typically mixed with the received reflected signal which results in a beat frequency. The beat frequency indicates the distance between the radar system and an object.